Several beverages currently exist which aid in replacing fluids lost to exertion or illness. For example, GATORADE.RTM. is a well known beverage which serves to replace fluids and necessary minerals in athletes. PEDIALYTE.RTM. is a well known beverage which serves essentially the same purpose for infants and small children.
None of the isotonic beverages currently on the market address the problem of dysphagia, which is a difficulty in swallowing. Although dysphagia can have many different possible medical causes, a difficulty in swallowing is common to them all. People who have this difficulty also have a need for replenishing fluids and electrolytes. It has been found that people with this affliction can more easily swallow liquids which have been thickened. Unfortunately, no prethickened isotonic beverage is currently available. Consequently, a need still exists for such a prethickened, isotonic beverage.